Second Chance
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Ichigo goes to Masaya's house one day and finds a horrible suprise. She doesn't think she'll be able to go on after seeing that but an old crush could change things for her. oneshot


I'm walking down the block, heading for Masaya's house. I'm so full of excitement I practically skip. Masaya makes me happier then anyone else in the world. Just being around him makes me so…and the way he kisses me…I let out a dream-like sigh. _Someday you will be mine forever_, I think with a smile. _Those vows weren't the real thing, but I know we will do it when we are old enough. I just can't wait until then._

I look to my left and see his house. I speed up and let out an anxious giggle. I run up to his door and softly tap on it. I bounce up and down on the balls of my feet, waiting for him to answer.

He doesn't.

_I know he's home…_I think with suspicion. _I just was on the phone with him…Maybe I should have told him I was coming…_I knock again and still get no answer. I open the door a crack.

"Oh, Masaya!" I hear a girl cry in complete glee from upstairs. "Oh my god!" She giggles. "You little-" I don't think I've ever heard someone sound that happy before.

"You like that?" Masaya says in a playful tone. "Wait until you see what I can really do!"

The girl has a complete giggle fit.

Now I'm starting to get worried. Who is this girl? Why is she with Masaya? _My Masaya… _And why does she sound so happy?

I climb up the stairs and rudely open the door to his room. (It's not like I haven't done it before) Then, I see the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life, something I would NEVER expect. Masaya is making out with another girl!

"Masaya," I say in complete shock. _How could he?_ I think, fighting back the tears that want to fall. "Why?" I ask in barely a whisper.

"Ichigo!" He shouts, getting to his feet. "How'd you get in here?" He sounds completely panicked and I couldn't care less.

"Who is _she?_" The girl asks, coating the word _she _with bitterness.

Masaya pulls his shirt on and steps closer to me. "This isn't what it looks like!" He shouts, pleading, begging, and praying I'm going to believe him.

"Right," I try to say coldly but my voice gets drowned in my tears. "It only looks like you were making out with another girl. It only looks like you cheated on me. It only looks like eight months means nothing to you!" I shout the last words in complete hate and race for the door as my ears appear with these strong emotions.

"Ichigo!" I hear him scream. "Come back!"

I speed up. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he loved me! I violently shove the door open and run into the rain that has just started. With each step the rain seems to get heavier. Before I know it, I'm soaking wet.

I see the café up ahead and slow down. The girls would be able to help me. They could get me some hot chocolate and tell me how many guys would love to go out with me. _I only wanted him…_ I shake the thought off and turn around. I run right into Ryou.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a saddened expression. I guess even this rain can't cover up these continuing tears.

I don't say anything, and I keep choking on sobs.

He drops his umbrella at his side and holds me in his arms. "It's okay," He repeats over and over in a soothing voice while stroking my hair. "Everything is going to be just fine, I promise."

"Fine?" I ask, looking into his eyes. "It can't be fine! Masaya…he doesn't love me…" Those last words barely come out of my mouth, and when I realize I said them, they sting. _He doesn't love me…_ Echoes in my mind.

"You know what I think?" He says, keeping completely calm. "I think any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. You're sweet, caring, loving, and…this list just keeps going on and on. If he wasn't smart enough to see these things then he's not worth your time."

"But I loved him…" I choke out. Then I notice something: I just spoke in past tense.

"Love is a strong emotion," He says like he's lost in his thoughts. "It can be the most wonderful thing in the world or it can be the thing that causes our own self destruction. It's not our choice on how it turns out. It's all in the power of the other person. And you know what Ichigo?"

My ears perk up and I look directly into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"I would never, and I mean never, hurt you like that," He says in a defiant way. He holds onto me tighter and then his lips gently touch mine. I don't pull back but press harder. We stand there just kissing, as if the world is standing still. And I realize that I've never felt so connected to a person.

Memories float into my brain. When he pulled me up into that tree, when he showed me I could transform, when I caught him without a shirt on, and when he jumped in front of me when Deep Blue Attacked. I grip onto these memories, along with many others.

We slowly break away from our kiss and just stare at each other.

"I've always cared about you," He says.

_Maybe he can help me get over this_, I think with a small smile. _Only time will tell. _

I lock my hand in his and we walk towards the café. I'm ready to begin this second chance.

(**I'm sorry but I HATE Masaya. Ever since the first manga I've been like, 'Why is she going out with this guy when she could have Ryou?' So yeah. Please don't flame if you dislike the pairing. Also a note: I've only read 1, 2, and 7 so some of the info may be off. Sorry, I can't seem to find any of the others but I'm trying. Please, if you have the time, review**.)


End file.
